


frenemies closest

by Elendraug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Double Drabble, Fluff, Frottage, Gillplay, Horn Stimulation, Illustrated, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Psionic Sex, Psionics, Quadrant Blurring, Troll Gills (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: double drabbles seem thematically appropriate for Sollux
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailman/gifts).



> I can't believe it's been a year since I got back into this ship so intensely
> 
> I love these two so much
> 
> thank you [mare](https://themidir.tumblr.com/) for the gorgeous art as always

Sollux sinks against him, his arm curled over Eridan’s shoulder to hold himself up, to hold Eridan close. Kissing him is such a surety there’s no rush to capture it, just the gentle weight of his wrists settled on the small of his back, just the soft sounds of moving their mouths together.

Sollux speaks between breaths, eyes closed, fingertips finding their place in the fabric of Eridan’s shirt. Their teeth are near enough to tear tissue, but won’t. “Did you ever think we’d end up like this?”

Eridan’s fins are folded down, from quiet touches but not this question. Sollux’s shirt slips down, from collarbone to socket joint, gravity tugging it across his skin to keep gradual pace with the blanket falling from his hips. They’re warm, wrapped up, willing to set all else aside.

“I didn’t,” Eridan admits, unable to deny his disbelief, unable to continue the thought without a detour to direct his attention back to Sollux’s spine, webbed fingers worrying over vertebrae. “I just hoped we would.”

Sollux laughs, exhaling as Eridan inhales, tilting his head to tip his horns, to angle for affection. “It worked out.”

Eridan kisses him like he’s finally met his match.

[ ](https://cdnw.nickpic.host/s6udAe.png)


	2. ♊

Air leaves his lungs as blood rushes to flush his skin with golden warmth, languid like liquid, like honey dissolving into a drink as it’s heated. Sollux chirrs, changes his posture, switching from side-saddle to spreading his thighs apart, lips parted to breathe out onto Eridan’s fin.

His other fin is between his fingers, delicate as he traces its tines, as he draws him closer with a steady grip on his shoulder.

“Yeah, Eridan.” Sollux keeps granting access to his throat, gives voice to an implied invocation, lisps without fear of ridicule. “ _Yes_.”

Eridan’s caste is visible on his cheekbones, easily affected by the way he says his name, the way his knees press inward around his pelvis, the presence of his pulse beneath his mouth as he kisses muscle relaxed at his clavicle.

His other hand trails up the small of his back, rucking up his shirt, allowing his pinky finger to pet the lowest point of his ribs.

“We could stay this way, if you want it.” He speaks the words to Sollux’s scapula, shifting beneath his shirt as he thumbs over his gills, stilling when stroked by Eridan’s palm.

Sollux nods, chittering, and pushes his hips down.

[ ](https://cdnw.nickpic.host/s6uZpF.png)


	3. III

“God,” Sollux sighs, one hand fondling gills and grubscars alike, the other cupping Eridan’s jawline like a chalice. His bulges are out, twined through his fly to tangle with Eridan’s, and he’s both hot and cold as the blanket’s abandoned the curve of his ass and Eridan’s grip has replaced it.

He’s dripping, soaking through his boxers to stain the sheets, a show of defiance to any doubt they’d last over the sweeps. There’s nothing in his nook and it’s noticeable, but serves only to refocus his fixation with the slick twisting of three bulges between their bodies.

“Fuck,” Eridan huffs, one hand hefting Sollux closer to his lap, the other supporting his spine like a server rack. His mouth is open, paused mid-thought to anticipate the arrival of Sollux’s, and he’s shivering as the heat of Sollux’s tongue touches his own, as the clench of arousal in his gut results in their bulges coiling tighter.

He’s burning, glowing in duotone, a shower of psionics to light the block and then some. There’s nothing but the push and press of lips and teeth, but he’s braced by fingertips digging into his bicep with increasing urgency at the approach of heightened pleasure.

Sollux shudders, pailing in waves, panting. Eridan follows him, clutching a taller horn until the psychic energy settles, until they’re both spent. Their bulges remain entwined, stimulated but not overly so, and there’s no rush to disrupt their contact.

Sollux sinks against him, his arm curled over Eridan’s shoulder to hold himself up, to hold Eridan close. He laughs beside his gills, giddy from his orgasm, and finds his way back to brush Eridan’s displaced bangs out of his face.

“I like this,” Sollux says.

“I like you,” Eridan answers.

Sollux kisses him like his sparks struck a match.


End file.
